In recent years, the manufacture and sales of artificial stones have gradually improved and matured. The term “artificial stones” usually refers to artificial stone solid surfaces, artificial quartz stones, and artificial granite stones, among others. There are many types of artificial stones, and different types of artificial stones have different components. However, most artificial quartz stones are produced using 70-95% of quartz, resin, pigments, and other additives including conditioners, adhesives or curing agents, and under vacuum, high temperature and pressure. Quartz sands and quartz powder in artificial quartz stones are produced by grinding mining products which are non-renewable. If the main stone source of artificial quartz stones is only quartz sand or quartz powder, their manufacturing cost would be high; in addition, such artificial quartz stones would have a poor decorative effect and poor material performance.
In the prior art, in order to control the production cost of artificial quartz stones and to conserve mineral resources, glass fragments are also added in production, during which they are directly mixed with quartz sand or quartz powder. However, for the glass fragments to exhibit good decorative effects and for the artificial stones produced to have good material performance, the size of the glass materials should not be too small. Glass fragments that are commonly employed have a lot of edges and corners, which leads to poor fluidity of the material. When pressed into a slate, the surface of the slate would appear uneven, or the thickness of the slate is inconsistent, which is due to uneven material texture as a result of unbalanced internal forces. The slate produced is prone to cracking or particles peeling off. Therefore, glass materials are not used as the main stone source of artificial stones in the prior art.